Sick Usagi-san!
by ScatteredOtaku4789
Summary: Hello again my wonderful readers! It's been a while. T rated story for mild fluffyness. Yaoi, so guy on guy. If you don't like it GET OUT! Usagi gets sick one day because of work, and who is in charge of taking care of him? Well none other than our beloved Misaki! Hope you like it! R&R! :-)


Author's Notes: Okay, so I know my last story (Saving Gareki) wasn't the best. I haven't gotten the results I was hoping. But that's fine because I have the new better story for you all. AND it's about my favorite anime of ALL time. Junjou Romantica. I LOVE LOVE LOVE the characters! Misaki and Usami are ADORABLE! And I LOVE Nowaki and Hiroki! They're soooooo cute! And as I write this, I realize some of the words I'm using a lot of people might not know. So here they are!

Seme- Person on top during sex!

Uke- Person on bottom during sex, opposite of Seme!

I use these words because I like them. They make me laugh and it's fun to use them. Hope you like my story**!**

* * *

><p>Misaki again stood in the kitchen making breakfast. He constantly watched the the clock, counting down the minutes until a very cranky Usagi-san comes out to eat.<p>

Oh how Misaki dreaded the coming of the oh-so cranky Usagi-san. He always wore the same exact expression and walked the same exact way, a very sluggish but still graceful walk. Which Misaki signed at the thought and continued to cook, every two minutes looking up at the clock.

And just like clockwork, just as Misaki was setting the table; Usagi came slowly from his bedroom, down the stairs and over to the table. All the while walking the same way and wearing the same exact expression as described before.

Misaki watched as the slow Seme* made his way to the table. Misaki noticed dark circles under his lover's eyes and remembered that Usagi had been up all night working on another manuscript for his latest BL (boys love) novel. He noted to himself to be careful of what he'd say. He didn't want to upset Usagi, as there was nothing worse than his pissed off lover.

He sat right as his boyfriend did and served him some freshly made rice. Quietly Usagi started to eat, but Misaki noticed his movements were slower than usual. The fact kind of worried Misaki, but he ruled it off as just exhaustion.

"How did the manuscript go?" Misaki asked, wording his sentence carefully. He knew Usagi wasn't in a good mood, at least judging from the atmosphere. So Misaki tried his best not to upset his love and tried to act as normal as possible.

Misaki waited a moment for Usagi to answer him, but was surprised when the author did the exact opposite. Usagi seemed not to notice and continued to slowly eat what Misaki had made.

"I-I don't have classes today. So I was planning to go to the store. Did you want to come?" Misaki asked. He sat for a moment expecting an answer but became a bit more worried when Usagi again ignored him. "Usagi-san?"

Suddenly as Misaki stared at the annoyed Usagi, the latter got up, grabbed Misaki by the wrist and pulled him over to the couch.

"W-Wait Usagi!- No stop!" Misaki cried. Usagi threw the Uke* on the couch and basically pounced on his crying Misaki, pinning him down in the process .

"It's been nearly a day." Usagi's low voice chimed. "I'm at my limit."

Something wasn't right, Misaki could tell; Usagi was different somehow. He tried to get away, but Usagi was stronger than him. The Seme then pulled up Misaki's shirt and started to kiss his chest, causing the teen to cry and squirm around even more.

"S-Stop Usagi-" Misaki cried, but he was cut off with a kiss. He tried to pry Usagi's fingers from his arms, but it didn't work. No matter what he did, Misaki couldn't get away.

Misaki once again gave into Usagi as the older male went in for another kiss; a deep pink blush formed across Misaki's face. Usagi advanced and deepened the kiss, reaching for under Misaki's pants. Misaki tried to stop him but was unable. Usagi's then broke the kiss and started to undo his love's pants. Misaki tried to protest further but was again cut off with another kiss.

Suddenly the weight of Usagi got heavier and he went limp. Misaki panicked as Usagi's head (and lips) went from his mouth to beside his head. This didn't make sense! What just happened? To Misaki's horror; he found that the older, larger Seme had fallen asleep on top of the poor defenceless Misaki.

"U-Usagi-san! Wake up!" Misaki cried as he pushed on his lover's chest. Usagi did not answer, but instead just kept sleeping on top of his helpless Misaki. Misaki kept pushing but hope seemed bleak. All he could do was keep fighting until he got away.

Finally after a long, hard battle of trying to get Usagi off of him, he succeeded. He wiggled himself onto the floor where he stared at the sleeping Usagi, who looked a bit paler than usual. He sat for a couple moments taking in what had happened. How was such a thing even possible? Usagi was NOT the type to fall asleep during sex.

Misaki stood and stepped forward to the couch. He picked up Suzuki-san and placed him on the floor. Then Misaki crouched down and placed a hand on the back of Usagi's body. He shook the Seme for a second and again grew worried when Usagi did not wake.

He placed a hand over his love's forehead and found Usagi had a fever. The fact caused him to freak out even more. Which Misaki was surprised still when the older male didn't wake up at his loud yelling. Misaki calmed himself and remember what a sick person might need.

There was no way Misaki was moving Usagi, so he carefully flipped over his boyfriend and headed to get some blankets. He then headed up to Usagi's bedroom and did just that.

On the way back, Misaki headed to the kitchen to grab some rags and a bowl of ice water. He then headed back over and covered Usagi with the blankets, soaked a rag in the water, and placed it on Usagi's forehead.

Misaki sat down beside the couch after placing the cool rag on Usagi's head. He sat on the floor beside the couch and started to make a list of items he'd need to take care of Usagi. He did this with Takahiro some time ago but it had been years. His brother was rarely sick.

Misaki headed off to the bathroom and grabbed all of the medicine he thought Usagi might need. Which the large assortment of random medicine included things like thermometers, cough medicine, and anti-nausea medicine. Once he had everything he needed he took them and placed every item on the coffee table beside the couch. He pondered on giving Usagi some medicine now, but decided the best thing he needed was rest.

And so Misaki went on to do his everyday chores, starting with the cleanup of the unfinished breakfast the two left behind. He put up leftovers, did the dishes, and even wiped down the counters and stove. He continued his day normally, waiting for Usagi to wake. All the while checking on his lover at what seemed to be every ten minutes.

Misaki stood in the living room pondering on sweeping the floors or not. He didn't want to disturb Usagi but the chore needed to be done. Misaki decided it would be fine and went to get the sweeper. Right as the teen stepped into the hall he heard Usagi say something. He took two steps backwards into the living room but saw that Usagi was turned on his side still sleeping.

Misaki decided he was just hearing things and continued his voyage to the hallway closet to get the sweeper. He pulled the large instrument from the closet and headed back into the living room. He plugged it in and went to turn it on but again right as he did, he heard Usagi say something.

The Uke headed over to the couch and checked on Usagi. He was still sleeping just as he had before. Misaki turned to continue the chore but felt two familiar arms wrap around his waist.

"U-Usagi-san! You were awake?!" Misaki cried as the sick man pulled Misaki down and on top of him. Misaki again tried to get away but still couldn't even when Usagi was sick.

"I told you... I'm at my limit." Usagi replied. He kept his grip as tight as he could but it didn't last long. Somehow Misaki was able to get away.

Misaki jumped up and headed away from Usagi, grabbing and hugging Suzuki-san in the process. He shot a glare at his partner who was currently trying to get up. But when Usagi stood he nearly fell from being so dizzy.

"Lay down Usagi-san. You're sick." Misaki ordered coming back over. He threw Usagi's beloved bear over to the chair and forced Usagi down. He couldn't let Usagi move around and make himself worse. So he came over, pushed Usagi back onto the couch, and forced him to lay down.

"I'm not sick Misaki." Usagi claimed. He tried to sit up but Misaki used more force and kept Usagi on his back. The man the found him in some sort of fight with Misaki. When did the kid get so strong?

"Yes you are. Now rest!" Misaki ordered. He was sitting beside Usagi on the couch with his hands on Usagi's chest. He was surprised when Usagi didn't do anything, but decided to ignore it. "Are you hungry or anything?"

Usagi shook his head slightly but not enough to bother his newly pounding head. Misaki again raised a hand and placed it over Usagi's forehead. He kept it there for a few seconds and again removed it.

"Yup, still warm." Misaki whispered to no one. He then turned his attention over to the medicine on the coffee table. He searched for what he needed and grabbed something from the pile. He then opened the box of said item.

"I told you. I'm not sick." Usagi repeated. He still had work to do and had already waisted most of the day. So he was determined to work some more. There was nothing he hated more than work, but the writing part he actually loved. It was fun to write his own original stories.

"Sure." Misaki replied sarcastically. He pulled a thermometer from the newly opened box and pulled off the cap. He pointed it toward Usagi and forced it inside his mouth. Usagi tried to protest but was silenced by the currently demanding Misaki.

The two waited a moment and soon the thermometer in Usagi's mouth started to beep. Usagi puffed a sigh at Misaki, but didn't hold onto his resentment for long. Misaki then took it and read the temperature out loud.

"102.1. You definitely have a fever, Usagi-san." Misaki said with a 'You know I'm right' smile.

Usagi sighed giving in to his demanding Misaki. Really he did feel like shit. His head was throbbing, his temperature was rising, he was dizzy, and he even had the nagging feeling of nausea. Usagi knew he should work, he didn't finish his manuscript. But he also knew Misaki wasn't going to let him. So he had to give into his adorable partner. He'd surely hear about it from his editor, but he didn't care at the moment.

Misaki decided not to clean at the moment but instead to take care of Usagi. First he started by getting Usagi anything he asked for. But the first thing the Seme asked for was Misaki. He refused and shoved Suzuki-san in his face ordering him to stop.

After a little bit of fighting over what Usagi wanted, Usagi finally fell back to sleep. Misaki was glad of course, mainly glad about him getting more rest but also glad that he'd stopped talking to and asking for "him".

Misaki continued to clean but decided against sweeping the floor. Instead he started laundry and deciding what to make for dinner. He wanted to make something that would make Usagi feel better so he ended up deciding on chicken noodle soup. He'd heard that was the best thing to feed a sick person. It was easy on the stomach and soothed sore throats.

Misaki looked up at the clock and was shocked when he read 6:39 PM. Last time he remembered looking at the clock was that morning around 10:00 AM. He had no idea how the day passed so quickly, but was secretly happy knowing it meant Usagi would be better soon.

Misaki got the ingredients together and started to cook. He was hard at work and didn't even notice when Usagi said something.

Suddenly Misaki was woken from his trance when he heard rushed footsteps heading to the bathroom. He immediately turned off the stove and went to check on Usagi.

Misaki quickly made his way to the bathroom where he found Usagi hunched over the toilet getting sick, just as predicted. Misaki felt bad for the "Lord" but also felt like saying "I told you so" for saying he wasn't sick earlier in the day.

"Still want to say you're not sick?" Misaki asked snidely. He placed his hands on his lover's back and patted him softly. Truth was Misaki didn't like seeing Usagi like this, but it was a good change of pace for once. At least the older of the two wasn't up to teasing him and treating him like the kid he obviously "isn't".

Usagi went to say something but was bombarded with more pain. He then decided to ignore any snide comments coming from his significant other.

Usagi wasn't surprised when Misaki grabbed up all of his hair and held it away from his face. Misaki gathered as much hair as one hand could hold and placed his other hand on Usagi's back. He rubbed small circles and smiled to himself. He finally found the great "Lord" Usami's weakness. The two ended up staying like that until Usagi finished.

With his stomach mostly cleaned out, Usagi leaned back and sat up against the wall. Misaki then grabbed a towel out of the bathroom cabinet and gave it to Usagi. The older man then used it to clean himself up. Misaki sat down beside Usagi and pulled him over to lean on his shoulder.

"Once you feel up to moving, tell me. We'll go to your room." Misaki whispered. He was speaking softly trying not to bother the headache he knew Usagi was sporting.

The two sat in the bathroom for several minutes until Usagi finally signaled he could move. Misaki tried his best to help Usagi walk but it was hard considering their height difference.

Once Usagi was in his bed, Misaki rushed down to get his blankets. He also grabbed the water, rags, and all of the medicine he could carry. When he entered Usagi's room, he heard the man laugh at how he was about to drop everything he was carrying.

Halfway to getting Usagi settled, Misaki realized that Usagi was still in his normal clothes. He was even still wearing his tie. Misaki figured it was probably uncomfortable and headed over to the closet and found a pair of rarely used pajamas. Then forced Usagi to sit up and he helped his boyfriend get changed.

First Misaki climbed up onto the bed and began to undress Usagi, beginning with the tie. He loosened it slowly and wondered vaguely if the moment gave Usagi any ideas. He hoped to God that the perverted man wouldn't start something, but actually found himself worrying again because Usagi didn't act.

Misaki got off Usagi's tie and started to unbutton his shirt. It was then when the Uke realized how sweaty Usagi was.

"Usagi-san, would you like to take a bath? It'll make you feel better." Misaki asked. But instead of getting a reply, Usagi simply shook his head, not feeling up to it. Misaki sighed and thought about how uncomfortable that must be. He wanted to something about it, but decided to focus on getting Usagi's clothes off.

He thought about it more as he started to undo Usagi's belt. With his belt unfastened, Misaki quickly pulled off his pants. With Usagi in such a vulnerable state, Misaki found himself blushing. He quickly ran down the stairs and decided to get some things together to help his poor sick lover.

Misaki filled a small bowl with warm soapy water, grabbed a few more rags, and a towel. He quickly made his way back to Usagi and found the Seme curled up under his blankets. Misaki pried them away from Usagi after a slightly tough battle and started his task. He promptly removed all of Usagi's sweat with about four rags and the towel.

Once Usagi was properly settled, in his pajamas and everything. Misaki made his way out of the room. Only to be stopped when he heard Usagi call his name. Misaki turned and asked him what he needed, and nearly threw a pillow at his sick lover because of his reply.

"You," Usagi said in a half needy, half teasing tone. Misaki wanted to refuse but couldn't when he saw Usagi's expression. "Lay down with me... Please?" Usagi stretched out his hands, and for a moment reminded Misaki of a child but the thought was quickly lost. Misaki again sighed and came over. He faced away from Usagi but let him wrap his arms around Misaki's small figure. Usagi then rested his head against the nape of Misaki's neck and started to take in his lovers warmth. For the first time sense the night before did he finally feel a little bit better.

Misaki laid in the bed thoughtlessly. He tried to think of more ways to help Usagi feel better, but the only thing he could think to do now was stroke Usagi's hair. So he brought the blankets up closer to Usagi's shoulder, and he began to stroke Usagi's surprisingly soft hair. The sensation was coaxing Usagi to sleep, as well as Misaki. So slowly the two were able to fall asleep together.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Okay, so I will explain a bit for you. I started writing this in August. I haven't updated it in forever, and today I decided to finally publish it. But as you can probably see, my writing has changed a bit. I've been writing a book that I plan on publishing and it kind of took over my life for a while. Depending on how many reviews I get on this; I might consider updating. But as it is now, I'm not sure. Hope you liked it!<p> 


End file.
